The manufacture of polyisocyanate-impregnated materials is generally known in the art. Polyisocyanates have had a range of use as adhesives and binders in forming composite wood products such as hard-board and particleboard. Various paper and other related products have been impregnated with polyisocyanates for use with decorative paneling or coverings for products (such as foam). Some known methods of making such products is to at least partially impregnate a sheet such as kraft linerboard with an uncatalyzed polyfunctional isocyanate. Typically, several sheets are impregnated and cured in a press under heat and pressure to form thin panels. The use of catalysts is sometimes avoided in the process because the catalysts are thought to cause poor adhesion between various layers of the laminates.